McCaslan Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
McCaslan Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * location: Go approximately 10 miles north of McCormick on Highway 28 to road S 33-37. Follow this road approximately 6/10 mile past first house on right. Cross fence on right and follow power line left approximately 500 yards. Go to hill overlooking creek with ivy covered trees. Three sets of graves (or cemeteries) in this location. First Cemetery Single stone embedded in ground on path going toward Second Cemetery. Grave 1 - Pioneer patriot, Robert Foster, born 1750, killed by Tories Nov. 1781, buried in unmarked common grave app 5 mi SE; Nov. 1981 Second Cemetery Cemetery surrounded by indigenous rock wall with iron gate approximately 40 inches wide. Walls and gate are in good condition. Graves are left to right beginning to the left of entrance gate. Line I Grave 1 - F. A. McCaslan, Born Dec. 6, 1829, Died Nov. 12, 1888 No other marked graves in this line Line II Grave 1 - Margaret B. McCaslan, Born March 21, 1812, Died April 1, 1892 Grave 2 - James S. McCaslan, Born Jan. 18, 1805, Died Sept. 18, 1888 Grave 3 - John Foster, Son of James & Margaret B. McCaslan, Born March 13, 1845, Died April 6, 1864 Grave 4 - 8 - unmarked except for head and foot stones Line III Grave 1 - Mrs. Mary Jane Lowry, wife of Rev. J. A. Lowry, Died July 4, 1863, In early life she dedicated herself to the Savior casting in her lot with the people of God of Hopewell Congregation. She adorned her profession by a Godly walk and conversation and left this as her dying testimony that Jesus was a precious Savior. Grave 2 - Mrs. Fanny Child, who departed this life March 30, 1858, aged 24 years. After a pious and consistant (sic) walk of nine years in the Presbyterian Church her disembodied spirit took its flight to the happy land where the wicked cease from troubling and the weary are at rest. For this corruption must put on incorruption and this mortal immortality. Grave 3 - unmarked Grave 4 - Infant Child of M.O. & S. C. McCaslan, Died Aug. 15, 1835 Grave 5 - 6 - unmarked Grave 7 - Oliver Clark, Son of H. & A.E. Morris, Born Dec. 17, 1856, Died Aug. 6, 1859 Grave 8 - unmarked Line III Grave 9 - Elizabeth Foster, the wife of Robert Foster, Born Dec. 19, 1790, Died Jan. 11, 1837, Aged 57 (sic) years and 21 days, Remember me as you pass by, As you are now so once was I, As I am now so you must be, Prepare for death and follow me Grave 10 - Robert Foster, Born Jan. 29, 1776, Died Aug. 17, 1830 Grave 11 - M. C. Child, Born March 3, 1854, Died Febr. 6, 1880 Line IV Grave 1 - Infant of P. A. & E. C. Covin Grave 2 - Infant of J. E. & J. B. Foster Grave 3 - Infant of J. E. & J. B. Foster Grave 4 - Infant of J. E. & J. B. Foster Grave 5 - Infant of J. E. & J. B. Foster Grave 6 - Infant of J. E. & J. B. Foster Line V Grave 1 - M. O. McCaslan, Born Dec. 7, 1809, Died Febr. 5, 1890, 60 years an Elder in the Presbyterian Church. Well done good and faithful servant. Sleep on Father thy work is done, Jesus has come and borne thee home. Grave 2 - Mrs. Aggie S. McCaslan - Born April 17, 1840, Died April 19, 1861, At a very early age she consecreted herself to her Savior (sic), and was pious and devoted member of Hopewell Congregation. Her gentle spirit calmly passed away upheld by that sweet promise "The pure in heart shall see God." Grave 3 - MOTHER, S. C. McCaslan, Born June 17, 1810, Died March 21, 1890, Life's race well run, Life's crown well won, Life's work all done, Now cometh rest. Rest Mother rest in quiet sleep, While friends in sorrow o'er the weep Grave 4 - Infant of R. F. & Mary E. Morris Grave 5 - Fannie A., Daughter of J. H. & A.E. Morris, Born June 21, 1862, Died Oct. 15, 1870 Grave 6 - J. H. Morris, May 6, 1829, wounded at Trevillion Station and died at Charlottesville, Va., June 29, 1864 Grave 7 - Mary Caroline Bradley, Consort of William H. Bradley & daughter or Robert and Elizabeth Foster who departed this life 18th of May 1847 aged 25 years 10 months & 11 days. She has left a husband and two small children to mourn her loss. She was a consistant member of the Church a model for virtue and benevolence and was characterized by all the graces that adorn the wife and the Christian. Grave 8 - John Edward Foster, Born Nov. 30, 1819, Died April 30, 1859 Grave 9 - Robert J. Foster, Born Dec. 30, 1843, Died March 29, 1860 Grave 10 - Janie B. Foster, Born Nov. 25, 1854, Died Sept. 7, 1872 Grave 11 - Mrs. J. B. Foster, Born June 30, 1820, Died April 28, 1876 Third Cemetery Several feet further down road from Second Cemetery. Newer graves in this cemetery. Cemetery has red-brick wall on one side with double black wrought-iron gate in center. Black wrought-iron fence surrounds graves on other three sides. Graves Inside Fence Single Grave Outside Fence Grave 1 - Mac, a great dog, 1981 Photograph List The following photographs need to be matched to graves (above), where appropriate. Grave 2 Grave 3 Grave 5 Grave 6 Grave 7 Grave 8 Grave 9 Grave 10 Grave 11 Grave 12 Grave 13 Grave 14 Grave 15 Grave 16 Grave 17 Grave 18 Grave 19 Grave 20 Grave 21 Grave 22 Grave 23 Grave 24 Grave 25 Grave 26 Grave 27 Grave 28 Grave 29 Grave 30 Grave 31 Grave 32 Grave 33 Notes * Some transcriptions taken from photographs. Photographs taken in about June of 2006. Not all graves photographed. * See also * List of Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina, USA Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina